


Day 23: Public Displays of Affection

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [23]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Guard duty had always been something that Private April Ortega hated. It was standing around in the blazing heat for hours on end, waiting for some non-existent threat to come and attack some crops. Luckily, Courier Saraya DeMott arrives to make her day a bit more bearable.
Relationships: Courier/Private Ortega, Female Courier/Private Ortega
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Day 23: Public Displays of Affection

Private April Ortega leaned against the chainlink fence that wrapped around the sharecropper farms, struggling to fight back a tired sigh. Outside of a random trader once in a blue moon, it was pretty rare to see anyone or anything when on guard duty. Just standing in front of this damn entrance for hours on end, on the rare chance that someone was interested enough in seeing how the NCR got their crops. God, she would kill to be back at home right now, a beer in one hand and Saraya wrapped around the other.

“Having fun there, April?”

Ortega whipped her head around, meeting the grinning face of the Courier of the Mojave, Saraya DeMott. Well speak of the devil herself, here she was…

“What the hell are you doing here?” Private Ortega inquired, a confused look on her face. “I thought you were gonna be up north, chatting with those Boomers.”

“Oh, I managed to finish those talks pretty quickly. You’d be surprised how easy it is to talk to people after you give them a plane.” Saraya explained with a grin. “And anyway, I wanted to get back to you as soon as possible.”

“You missed me that much, huh?” Ortega inquired, eyebrow raised.

Saraya just chuckled at that, as she took a step forward, wrapping her arms around Private Ortega’s waist, bringing the two women closer together. Ortega tried and failed to hide the small blush forming on her face, as she realized that anyone could see the two women acting so...intimately. That blush grew even deeper when Saraya leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on Ortega’s lips.

“Oh my god, look at that blush.” The Courier chuckled, her grin growing a bit wider. “You really that flustered over a kiss?”

“N-no, not at all.” Ortega mumbled, shaking her head. “It’s just...the NCR are kinda tough on stuff like this. What if one of my superiors sees this? I’d be in so mu-”

Private Ortega’s words were quickly cut off, as Saraya leaned in for another kiss, this one lasting longer than the previous one had. Saraya then slowly leaned her head back, their lips still brushing against one another. The world around Private Ortega seemed to just completely melt away into the background, the only things that had her attention was the sound of her heart pounding against her chest. 

“Fuck ‘em.” Saraya stated simply. “They got a problem with this? They can take it up with me.”


End file.
